


Treason for a Cause

by o_shit_waddup



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 1960s, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, American Politics, Assasination, Assassination Attempt(s), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Period-Typical Racism, Politics, Time Travel, Villains, Villian Lyndon Johnson, assassination of JFK, fbi dont come for me, legit crack, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_shit_waddup/pseuds/o_shit_waddup
Summary: President Barack Obama always had a hunch that the assassination of former President John F. Kennedy was skewed by the government. When his wife, Michelle Obama, presents him the Temporal Imaging Manipulation Device (TIMD), President Obama gets an idea: what if he used the machine to see who killed JFK?President Trump learns about this and decides to join him. With the combined forces of President Obama and President Trump, they travel to November 12th, 1963 to learn more information about what led up to the assassination. Why not, right?What's the worst that could happen?





	Treason for a Cause

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% crack. Nothing about this is true. FBI don't come for me lmfao
> 
> Came up with this at 12 AM during finals week. Idk man,,,,, we out here writing fanfiction for presidents

Mr. Barack Obama walked into his office with a big sigh, sitting down in a beanbag chair and crossing his arms over his chest. His wife and long time love, Michelle Obama, looked up from her desk.

“You look upset,” Michelle said, closing her laptop. “What’s up?”

“Joe told me that I was a nutcase for wanting to look into the JFK assassination.” Obama pouted. “He’s the crazy one for dismissing it so easily! It’s been over 50 years, how has no one done an investigation yet? Why doesn’t anyone want to talk about it?”

“If it makes you feel any better, Nixon was impeached before he could resign, so...”

Mr. Obama looked off to the side, deep in thought. Michelle stood and patted her husband on the cheek.

“I have a surprise for you,” She said with a soft smile. “It has to do with what my scientists have been working on lately.”

“Are you talking about…” Mr. Obama trailed off, watching as his wife left the room.

_ ‘Well,’ _ He thought.  _ ‘Hopefully, it’s something good, like her healthy mac and cheese recipe.’ _

Michelle ran back into the room with a silver briefcase, engraved with “T.I.M.D.” on the front. She placed it on the ground in front of her husband, a glint of excitement in her eyes.

“This is the Temporal Imaging Manipulation Device, or TIMD. I like to refer to him as “Tim”, but you can call him whatever you want.” Michelle said, patting the top of the briefcase. “He’s a time machine. Basically, you rest a hand on the outside of Tim, set it to a specific time, date and coordinates, slap the button that comes up and he’ll take you there in the blink of an eye. I’ll demonstrate.”

Michelle set the date to October 5th, 2017, the same day, at 6:01 AM. She set the coordinates to New York City, New York. With a hand on “Tim” and a press of the red button that rose from the top, she was gone in a flash of yellow light.

“M-Michelle?!” Obama exclaimed, running over to the spot where she stood. However, he soon regretted it as his wife materialized on top of him, knocking him to the floor. She held a newspaper in her hand.

“Oh god, are you alright?” She looked down at her husband, his chest crushed under her weight. Obama barely nodded.

“Well, I have today’s paper.” Michelle moved from his chest, sitting down in the beanbag chair. “Obviously, don’t overuse this thing. Tim can be used 4 times, forward or backwards, before running out of juice. He runs on Strontium-90, a super radioactive metal. You can only stay in a specific time for 28 days. However, you can return whenever you’d like before then.”

“What happens if I stay for 29?”

“You stop existing, both in that time and now. Your atoms split, molecules redistribute, blah blah, 4th dimensional time slop. Long story short, don’t stay for too long or else you turn into mush. Also, Tim slows down your perception of time. When it’s been a day in whatever time you go to, for example, it’ll be 2 days here. My team is still trying to work on that…”

Obama sat up, questions flying through his mind. Isn’t this far too dangerous? What would happen in present time without him? What did Michelle mean by ‘you stop existing’?

“Hey, you’ll be okay.” Michelle said to Obama. “If you end up using Tim for your JFK assassination thing, make sure to keep my warnings in mind, okay?”

“Yeah.” Obama took the machine from the floor. “Of course. By the way, this can be used by more than one person, right?”

Michelle nodded and Mr. Obama ran out of the room, an idea fresh in his mind.

 

~

 

‘FORMER PRESIDENT OBAMA TO TRAVEL IN TIME, WHAT COULD GO WRONG?’

‘BARACK OBAMA VS. THE KENNEDY ADMINISTRATION’

‘OBAMA IS A TIME TRAVELLING MANIAC!’

President Trump threw down his iPhone, leaning into his chair with a sigh. Why was that hack Obama travelling in time to figure out the Kennedy assasination? Who cares?

“Dad?” Barron Trump, President Trump’s son, walked into his office.

“Yeah, kid?”

“Did you hear what Mr. Obama is gonna do?” Barron sat next to his dad.

“Oh god, yes.” Trump sighed. “It’s ridiculous, if you ask me. He must be going for a high approval rate or something. Who cares about Kennedy, anyway? What a ‘national hero’...”

“I have an idea.” Barron leaned forward towards his dad. “What if you go with him? Everyone loves Obama and if you’re associated with him and this stupid Kennedy thing, your approval rate will skyrocket. You want to win in 2020, right?”

Trump nodded, his eyes wide. His son was right. If he tagged along with Obama, the nation would love him. However…

“Who would run the country while I’m gone?”

“Mike Pence, of course.” Barron smirked. “Dad, you’ll be fine. He’s going to ‘63, a time where whites thrived and blacks perished. If you keep yourself safe and make sure that you two aren’t targeted, you’ll get home in no time. Plus, Pence won’t ruin the country while you’re gone.”

President Trump picked up his phone from the floor. All he needed to do was make some phone calls, shit out some tweets and he’d be all set!

What’s the worst that could happen?

 

~

 

“You’re not coming with me, Trump.” Obama sighed as President Trump waltzed into his office. “I don’t care how much money you give me.”

“Come on…” Trump placed a film camera and a duffel bag on Obama’s desk. “Who else is better for the job? I have money, you have… intelligence. I have the looks, you have… your qualities. Plus, if we run into Martin Luther King–”

“Okay, first of all, just because I’m black doesn’t mean we’re going to find MLK.” Obama stood, walking around his desk to stand next to Trump. “Secondly, I don’t need a partner with this. I know what I’m doing.”

“You’re an African American man going back in time to the early 1960s, a period defined by civil rights protests and a shit ton of racism. If you expect to go there and survive for more than 3 days, you need food, water and shelter. Be realistic. You’re not gonna crack this assassination thing in 2 days.”

Obama sighed, pulling the time machine out from under his desk.

“Fine, you can come with me.” Trump perked up. “But! Do  _ not _ try to start some stupid business. That wouldn’t work, first of all, and secondly that might cause some kind of time paradox. Got it?”

“Yessiree!”

Obama opened the time machine and set the time and date to November 12th, 1963 at 12:00 PM. He set the coordinates to Dallas, Texas.

“Wait, why Dallas?” Trump asked. Obama rolled his eyes.

“That’s where JFK was assassinated, bud. Put your hand on the side of this thing.”

Trump and Obama placed their hands on the time machine as a red button raised from the top. Trump grabbed his duffel bag and camera.

“Ready?” Obama asked, looking at the older man.

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” Trump replied.

Obama slapped the red button, and in a bright flash of yellow light, the two political figures were gone.


End file.
